What is This Feeling
by Sing-it-4-the-w0rld
Summary: tumblr prompt: Blaine is married and they decide to get a third person in on their sex life. Warning: 3way female/male/male sex, top!Kurt, bottom!Blaine, rimming, blowjobs. ATM this is complete, but if you want a bigger story out of this, let me know
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, hey Blaine? Babe, where are you?" Blaine's wife, Amy called out.

"Music room." Blaine replied, setting his pencil down as Amy came in the tiny room.

She came up behind him, wrapped her arms over his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "A friend is coming over tonight."

Blaine turned to look at her, "Friend?"

Suddenly Amy was shying away from Blaine, something she hadn't done since before they had gotten married. Blaine knew this was something bigger than a friend coming to dinner.

Amy looked away from Blaine, eyes fixing on everything in the room but him as she spoke, "Well, it's actually a friend of a friend. His name's Kurt. I asked Jamie what to do about us and".

"Us? What about us?" Blaine was getting upset, his voice rising as he stood up from his writing desk. "What is going on?"

Amy then started crying as everything rushed out at once. "I feel like we've been growing apart Blaine. You stay cooped up in here, writing your music all day, while I go to work. We come home, eat something generic like spaghetti or baked chicken, then on the days we do have sex it's always the same thing. I want to spice our life up a little B, make things interesting again."

Blaine couldn't believe what his wife was saying – he didn't even know that she was feeling this way.

"I was talking to Jamie about this, and she suggested her friend Kurt. He's this really hot guy who will come in, have sex with me to get you turned on, and then quietly slip away once we've started in on each other."

The anger Blaine was feeling only got worse, "You hired a male prostitute, thinking he would make me want to have sex with you? Are you nuts?"

"No Blaine, I just want what we had when we were younger. You'd see a guy hit on me when we were out, and when we'd come home you would remind me that I was yours. It was such a wonderful feeling, I just want that again. And I'm not backing down. Kurt will be here in twenty minutes. I expect you to be involved in this, like it's something you want to, because I know you will – you won't be able to stop once you see what he's going to do."

Amy was right about one thing, Blaine wouldn't be able to stop, but not in the way she was hoping.

Blaine heard the knock on the door, but was hesitating answering it. He didn't know what to expect from the other side – a big buff porn star type? something that looked like it had just crawled out of a dumpster? He wasn't prepared for what met his eyes. Kurt was a very attractive, obviously gay, well-dressed and well groomed guy. His chestnut hair was coiffed up with the slightest amount of gel, making Blaine's own head of slicked back curls seem like an insult to hair products. The mans eyes were an indiscernible color, blue-grey-green all at once.

"Hi, I'm, uh, I'm, B-b-blaine." He stuttered, something he hadn't done since he was first introduced to Amy; it brought gut-wrenching fear to Blaine – he shouldn't be feeling something like this for a man, especially not someone who was getting paid to fuck his wife.

Kurt laughed, and what a melodious laugh it was. "Hi Blaine, I'm Kurt."

Before either man could say anything more Amy called out from the bedroom, "Boys? I'm not sure what you're doing out there, but the fun is waiting down the hall."

Blaine didn't know what had gotten in to his wife – she never talked like that around him. He shrugged it off though, tilting his head towards the bedroom, silently telling Kurt to follow him. When they reached the room they saw Amy lying on the bed, a tiny white lace nighty barely covering her. Blaine knew it was new, bought especially for tonight; he had to wonder how long she had been planning this.

He couldn't wonder long though, suddenly Kurt was shirtless, his black button-down thrown in Blaine's general direction. Kurt was hovering over Amy, kissing her with more passion that Blaine ever had, but Blaine could tell something was wrong, that Kurt was acting – either way, it was working for Blaine. As more clothes were shed from the bed, Blaine's clothes were becoming tighter. He loosened his tie, then took it off completely. The sounds coming from across the room made him lose his shirt.

When Amy reached down and unzipped Kurt's pants, Blaine unzipped his own. Moments later Kurt gracefully stepped out of his practically painted on jeans, to which Blaine hurriedly got his own off.

When Kurt started pushing himself in to Amy, Blaine couldn't help but let out a little whimper – he wanted Kurt to be pushing in to him. He didn't want Amy to know what he wanted though, so he decided to go over and see if he could get something from her.

He got on top of Amy, facing away from Kurt, and whispered gravelly "suck me". Amy did as she was told, and Blaine was getting lost in his thoughts, imagining it was Kurt's mouth doing the things Amy was doing.

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt strong, obviously masculine hands massaging his ass. Suddenly a cool, wet finger dipped in to his hole and he let out a strangled moan. Amy grinned beneath him, thinking it was her doing, while in reality he was now owned by Kurt – anything Kurt wanted to do Blaine would be helpless against – and he wanted it.

After not enough time had passed, Kurt's hands left Blaine. Blaine whimpered at the loss, and that's when Amy knew something was wrong. She pulled her mouth away from Blaine, and was getting ready to speak when Blaine leaned down and started to kiss her; he didn't really want to, but he had to keep her occupied. He felt Kurt shift behind him and heard Amy whine below him – obviously Kurt had pulled out of her – so he pushed himself in his wife. It was a strange feeling, fucking her knowing that another guy had just been doing the same thing, but before Blaine could dwell on it he felt Kurt's hands on him again. He felt a warm hot intrusion on his ass and it took him a few seconds to realize it was Kurt's tongue, and _holy hell that's hot_ Blaine thought.

It didn't last long though, Kurt had other plans. He reached around Blaine to play with Amy a little, reminding himself he was getting paid by her, not Blaine, but couldn't resist the ass in front of him. Suddenly Blaine was filled by Kurt's cock, and Kurt was sheathed in a hot tightness incomparable to the woman he had previously been in. Blaine let out a deep guttural moan as Kurt rocked in to him. With every thrust in to Blaine, Blaine thrust deeper in to Amy, causing her to scream out.

Amy hadn't realized why Blaine was fucking her so well, that was until he got fed up with her shrieks and pulled out of her, pushing her to the side and bending over further, pulling Kurt on top of him, snaking his hand around to Blaine's cock. The feel of the larger mans hands on his dick did things for Blaine that no woman could ever do, and knowing that Kurt was inside of him while stroking him was sending him over the edge. With only a few more thrusts Blaine was crying Kurt's name out. As his orgasm peaked he could feel Kurt continuing to pound in to his ass, and feel the hot spurts of cum starting.

Once both men were spent, Kurt climbed off of Blaine and went to the bathroom across the hall to clean up. Neither had noticed Amy leave the room, nor the letter left on the kitchen table with her ring on it.


	2. The Letter

Blaine,

For the last year or so I've felt you push me away, get lost in your music or your writings. I tried to tell myself that it was normal, for couples to grow apart at times, that you were just needing some space, and needing to find yourself. Now, looking back, I can see you never knew who you are. I hope that after tonight you can say honestly look at yourself and make a statement.

I hope that meeting me in college didn't stop you from being yourself - that it just took a certain someone for you to realize what you need. I'll never regret the time we spent together, although I will probably always look back and wonder how our lives would have been different if we hadn't gotten together.

I'm going to my parents. Call me in a couple days, after you've had time to sit back and think, look at where you are in life, and what you want and need. I don't want to come off too strong, but I know no matter what your choice is, that I cannot stay in this marriage. I would be lying to you, me, and the entire world if I tried to say that I was happy, and I hope you understand that you never, not once, didn't make me happy, but knowing what I do, I couldn't continue to be.

I love you, Blaine. Please remember that I never once stopped loving you, as I think you never stopped loving me, but your love for me is a different kind, you'll see what I mean, if you haven't figured it out already.

Once we get our thoughts collected and talk I'll stop by, pick up my stuff, talk legalities, although I don't want a long drawn out process. But, like I said, we'll talk about this stuff later.

Try not to beat yourself up, I'll be ok, I just hope you are.

Your best friend,

Amy


End file.
